parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Garage, Toyland Song, and Racing Casey Jones - Railway Trouble - Song - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what should be in Railway Trouble for getting 160 antidotes, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed Lyrics *(the first song, The Big Garage song, begins) *Chorus: Big, Big, Big Garage, Time to get those wheels a rolling, Big, Big, Big Garage, Time to get those horns a blowing, Big, Big, Big Garage, Cause the best time of the day is here, Let's get going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Turn left, Turn right, You know the way, Big, Big, Big Garage, Around the bend, Don't take all day, Big, Big, Big Garage, We'll see so many good friends we'll all know, Cause we're going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage Day, Big, Big, Big Garage. Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage Day, Cause the best time of the day is here, Let's get going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, We'll see so many good friends we'll all know, Cause we're going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage *(the second song, The Toyland Song, begins) *Chorus: Toyland, Toyland, it's a girl and boy land. Land of love and laughter. Once upon a dream come true Oh Childhood Toyland Mystical merry Toyland Just believe as children do And Toyland is there for you! Toyland, Toyland, little girl and boy land. It's a land of love and laughter. Once upon a dream come true Dreams come true It's Toyland, Toyland, Mystical merry Toyland Just believe as children do And Toyland is there for you! *(the third song, Racing Casey Jones song, begins) *Chorus: Come on, Casey, rise and shine. You have a lot of work to do. (Tails awakens) The sun is up, but you're losing time, better get the mail and move. As an engineer, your duty says, you'll get that cargo through. So blow your whistle and stoke your fire. Everyone's depending on you. Racing Casey! Rolling on down the line, Don't hold back, Keep it right on track, And deliver the mail on time. We're counting on you. Now you're in control with a lump of coal, working up ahead of steam. This takes heart and soul, you'll reach your goal, if there's trouble brewing in between. And weather or not, the weather's clear, I know you'll get that cargo through, will you still maintain through the pouring rain, everyone's depending on you. So Racing Casey, chugging on down the line, though you barely plunge through the slime and sludge, you deliver the mail on time. Chugga-chugga. Oh, there you go! Now you have a date, but are eight hours late, and will start to pick up the pace. So pull out the stops, and give it all you have, you haven't got a minute to waste, those obstacles may slow you down, you'll get that cargo through. Well, holy cow, get a rolling now, everyone is depending on you. Racing Casey, moving on down the line, you'll find a way you'll save the day, and deliver the mail on time. I just know you will. *Tracy: Okay, we know that he is one hard worker, though we don't get it. *Tillie: Well, I'm sure you will, Tracy. Especially when you see what Casey runs up against. *Chorus: Well, then, things look grim, like all chances and slim, and the hill's too steep to climb. I know it's tough, when the road is tough, though it's not the end of the line. It's always darkest before the dawn, but you'll see the light if you carry on. Determination can pull through, you may make your dreams come true. Just like Casey, keep it rolling on down the line, Remember what they say, If there's a rule, there's a way, and everything can work out fine. Scenes *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) *Alfred to The Rescue! (Ringo Starr) *Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and Alan's Big Race (Ringo Starr) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Alfred's Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) *Bluey and Huey (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) *Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *﻿Casey Jr's Anthem (live and sing-along song) *Whistle Song (sing-along song) *Accidents Will Happen (sing-along song) *Mickey Mouse (sing-along song) *Pinocchio's Seaside Trip (sing-along song) *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (sing-along) *Woody's Duck (sing-along) *Come For The Ride (sing-along) *It's Great To Be A Disney Character! (live and original sing-along) *A Really Useful Disney Character (live and original sing-along song) *Disneyland's Song (sing-along song) *Sodor Railway's Song (sing-along song) *Down By The Docks (sing-along song) *The Three Caballeros (sing-along song) *Saludos Amigos (sing-along song) *Casey Jr (sing-along song) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (sing-along song) *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Disney Characters! *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) *Misty Island Rescue (Casey Jr version) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) *Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr version) *The Legend of the Lost Treasure (Casey Jr version) Category:UbiSoftFan94